A Love Tale
by snochild
Summary: Chihiro is reduced to servant work for six years when her parents are murdered by Mr. Sandayu and his daughter Sakuya. But one magical night, an old friend appears to take them away on a magical journey that will change their lives forever. Complete!
1. Love Once Known

**A Tale of Love**

**Chapter One**

"The greatest Queen to live!" Mr. Sandayu bowed before his daughter, "She is the finest ruler to exist!"

"Oh daddy!" Sakuya blushed and giggled nervously, "I still have to find my husband!"

"And so we shall," responded her father.

"CHIHIRO!" he bellowed, "Get down here to see your highness' fine beauty!"

Chihiro slowly descended down the velvet steps and then stopped to look at her step sister's "fine beauty". Sakuya wore a dark purple dress that matched her eyes. It had lovely trailing sleeves and a tight waist. It showed a lovely neck and two slender pair of legs, and then the dress trailed along behind. White-silver thread had been embroidered to make a beautiful pattern of curves and waves. Sakuya's black hair trailed down her back and a purple-white flower clipped up a side of her hair. Sakuya's eyes glittered triumphantly at Chihiro, gloating at how poorly she was dressed.

Chihiro bowed before Sakuya, "You are lovely my lady." Mr. Sandayu laughed out loud, "I'm sure you envy your step sister right now! Oh! I can see it in your eyes, don't try to hide it my simple ugly child!" Mr. Sandayu bent down to cup Chihiro's chin, "Tonight is the night, and you are to call on the spirits beyond."

Chihiro bowed before her step father. Mr. Sandayu sighed, "You are excused, leave now."

Chihiro immediately walked up the steps; she ran into the laundry room and shut the door behind her. It was a small room; a huge washer took up most of the room and a dryer the rest. Somewhere, in-between was a small mattress where Chihiro slept. Chihiro collapsed on her mattress.

With trembling fingers, she slid them under her mattress where a picture of her parents lay hidden. She looked at the happy couple that had given birth to her, "Mom…dad…," tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and remembered the day six years ago. She had been ten years old then, and mom and dad had still lived.

"Chihiro! Come down and greet our visitor, Mr. Sandayu and his lovely daughter, Sakuya." Mr. Sandayu had smiled down at her with those same thin cold-looking lips and had said, "Yes, Sakuya is lovely, isn't she?" Her parents had nodded enthusiastically and exclaimed over her prettiness. Later, her parents and Sakuya's father had gone to the living room for tea. Sakuya had entered Chihiro's room without permission and said while looking around, "Wow, this is really amazing!" Chihiro had nodded briefly and said, "That's nice; now please get out of my room." Sakuya grinned and said, "I don't think so, this is now my room. I am your master, call me your highness and bow down before me." Chihiro had sighed and decided to play along with Sakuya's game. She had bowed and called her "your highness". She had acted as a slave and let Sakuya destroy her room. And then her mother's scream had killed all thoughts. Chihiro had turned around distracted, "…Mother?" A screaming voice had called out, "Chihiro! Noo!" Chihiro had ran down the stairs while Sakuya's voice screeched out, "Slave! Where are you going? I am your master! Obey me at once!" At the bottom of the stairs lay her mother's body all covered in blood. Chihiro's eyes had grown wide and then she had slowly looked up at the killer, Mr. Sandayu. He drew closer to her with a bloody knife and Chihiro backed to a wall whimpering. Mr. Sandayu had the knife drawn to Chihiro's throat, "Hmm…interesting, you may be of some use to us in the future. The spirits have marked you for some reason…"

The present Chihiro shook her head; there was no use in remembering the past and re-living the fear and hate. She sighed and shifted to her side. Her hands still lingered under the mattress, and then she felt the warm thread. Her fingers pulled the hair-tie out. It was still so beautiful. _My friends made these for me_, thought Chihiro happily…

A sharp voice called her out of her mixed thoughts. Time had flown by so quickly. Night was already here. Chihiro ran out of her room to Sakuya's room. At the balcony stood Sakuya, still in her beautiful purple gown and her father, dressed just as finely.

Fresh cold winds blew through the balcony and whipped around Sakuya's finery. The lovely silk curtains floated around. Mr. Sandayu sharply said to Chihiro, "Get over here, we don't have much time."

Chihiro obediently went to the balcony and was positioned at the very edge where the full moon shone it's brightest. The winds calmed down and gently breezed on her face. Her long lovely brown hair blew past her shoulders and shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes closed against the winds, her lips curved up in a smile. She looked even more beautiful even in her rags than her step sister.

A bright purple light burst out of her hand and surrounded her and her step family. A voice whispered in her ear, "Welcome…be not afraid." Chihiro opened her eyes, in front of her lingered a huge dragon spirit. "Water god…" She whispered. Her eyes glistened with tears, and then she fiercely hugged him," You helped me so much before, I never got a chance to say thank you…" The water god laughed behind his mask and lifted the family up on his back.

Sakuya was pale and too frightened to speak. Her father however looked suspiciously at Chihiro and the spirit. But it was a satisfied suspicion. I was right, he thought…

A portal opened in front of them. And the dragon entered through with the three mortals on his back.

Sakuya trembled slightly, this is all too much! She thought angrily. Why…why had Chihiro looked so beautiful? Why had she been summoned to welcome the spirit? She glared at her father; _he didn't explain everything to me! I am the rightful queen! I should be treated as one!_ She glanced at Chihiro who rode at the front. She sneered at her step sister, _you're so ugly you make me sick_, she thought. Chihiro looked normal right now, unlike back then at the balcony. _I'm still prettier_, thought Sakuya satisfied. _I know, I'll show this spirit who I am to be and I shall be treated as one!_

Sakuya stood up and carefully walked across the dragon to where Chihiro sat; talking to the dragon's masked head. Her father hissed at her, "What do you think you're doing girl? Sit down!" Sakuya ignored him and walked on thinking, I am queen, I am queen, I am queen and I shall be treated as one!

Sakuya shoved Chihiro behind her and slapped her hard across the face, "Idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing trying to take my part!" Chihiro sat stunned while holding her burning face. Then, remembering what and who she was, she bowed before her step sister and whispered to the water god before leaving, "Thank you."

Sakuya watched her walk away and then sat where Chihiro had sat. _What am I supposed to say?_ She thought angrily, she whirled around to where her father sat, her eyes demanding for help.

Chihiro walked to the very end of the dragon, smiling happily to herself. Haku…no, Kohaku the river spirit was doing fine right now. In fact, he was something like the Spirit Prince or something like that at the moment. But that's all the information that she had gotten before being sent away by Sakuya. _Haku…I'm coming_, she thought, still smiling, the moonlight once again shone down on her and again she looked astonishingly beautiful.

Mr. Sandayu nodded at his daughter. She had done good, kicking the lesser out of the way to show that she was the boss. He smiled at his daughter, coughed to clear his voice and then stood up to go to the front of the dragon where Sakuya sat. It had all happened so fast. One moment they had all stood at the balcony and then a purple light had surrounded them. He knew the light had come from Chihiro and had then realized that she had kept something from him. After the purple light had surrounded them, he had woken up on the back of a spirit dragon, with Chihiro positioned at the front, talking with the dragon spirit! How long had they been talking! No matter, he would get the information out of her sooner or later.

Sakuya watched her father walk up to her, she sighed out in relief. She stood up to greet her father when the spirit said, "Please sit back down child before you get-", but it was too late, Sakuya was knocked off the dragon. She began to scream out; _this could not be the end! I am the queen! I will not die here!_

_I will not_-Sakuya stopped falling. She was being carried by someone. She looked up at her rescuer to find a handsome face with startling green eyes.

Chihiro whirled around at her step sister's screaming voice. _No! Sakuya was falling!_ "Sakuya!" she screamed out loud. But then a familiar figure saved her. He was incredibly handsome and looked…so familiar.

The boy landed on the water god's back. Mr. Sandayu ran towards his daughter demanding to know if she was all right. But Sakuya was speechless and simply stood staring at the handsome boy as if nothing at all mattered to her except seeing him. The boy slowly looked from Sakuya and her father to where Chihiro stood.

Chihiro looked at him, and he looked at her. Tears welled up in her eyes; she clutched her heart, tears running down her face. Her ragged dress blew around and her long hair shone like silk in the moonlight. The boy straightened his back and his green eyes widened. His lovely green hair blew around his face. _I…know her_, he thought, and his heart began to beat quickly as he thought, _I…loved her…_

_Note/ Hey everyone, well...whoever's reading this! If you are reading this and you like it or find it okay thank you so much! It's my firsty! I'm sorry if I totally screwed up the Spirited Away story line with my horrid writing and imagination and if you have any suggestion on making it better please reply! Thanks!_


	2. Lost Thoughts Unknown Memories

A Love Tale

Chapter Two

Chihiro looked at him…Haku…suddenly her eyes flew wide open and she fell to her knees. Her head bent to the floor gasping for breath. Every image started to blur, Chihiro raised her head to look at Haku…one last time before she…forgot… She winced and choked, her head pounding hard. She clutched her heart, her eyes watering. And then her eyes fluttered shut, blood trickling down her chin.

Haku's eyes widened, "CHIHIRO!" He jumped off the dragon to catch the falling girl. He held her in his arms, clutching her tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He pressed his face against hers wishing…wishing…he closed his eyes and whispered, "Chihiro…"

Sakuya knelt and looked over the dragon and screamed, "NOOO!" The dragon stopped and looked down to see the pair falling down rapidly. He flew downwards to catch them.

Haku held Chihiro to him; he looked up at Mr. Sandayu, "What's wrong with her!" Mr. Sandayu pushed up his glasses. "Nothing is wrong with her; she must have fainted from shock of seeing you catch my daughter." Haku glared at him, "You lie." He spat out. Then he jumped off the dragon spirit and fell into the darkness below with Chihiro.

Sakuya stood still and then collapsed dazed. She looked up at her father, "Chihiro knew him didn't she? She's the…Queen…isn't she…," Mr. Sandayu didn't reply. Sakuya's eyes grew frantic, "Answer me father! She…She's the Queen! She's the rightful Queen!" She grasped at her father's pants while crying, "What am I doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Take me back father! Take me home!" Her father coldly kicked her hands away, and looked down at her, "Shut up." Sakuya fell silent and then her eyes narrowed down in hate, "You lied to me…" She stood up and struggled to jump off the dragon but her father held onto her. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Idiot, you still have a chance to become Queen. Nobody but us knows the truth, and Chihiro lost her memories." Sakuya stopped struggling and glared at her father, "Do you know how much she hates me? Do you fucn know how much? You raised me into this…this monster!" Tears ran down her cheeks, "Father my whole life you raised me in lies and murder. You killed…so many people!" Mr. Sandayu slapped her then, "Don't you remember Sakuya! This was your mother's wish! You're mother's death wish!" Sakuya froze then and sat down.

Her father knelt and put his hands on her shoulders, "When we get off this dragon you should rest and calm down a bit. Okay?" Sakuya simply sat, her eyes staring off to nowhere.

Mr. Sandayu looked at the dragon spirit, Now…what to do with the dragon…he probably heard it all…

Haku flew to a little hut which he hadn't visited in six years. He burst through the door and stopped. Zeniiba and Kaonashi (No Face) stopped in their work, surprised. Zeniiba put down her thread and needle and got up. She slowly walked to Haku who still carried the unconscious Chihiro. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead and murmured, "She's so grown up…What's this blood! Quick Haku! Place her on my bed!" Haku gently put her down on the bed and tucked the covers under her chin. He looked up at Zeniiba and asked, "What's wrong with her?" Zeniiba glowered at the unconscious body, "Its Yu-Baaba's magic." "What! What did she do to her!"

Zeniiba sadly looked away, "We will know when Chihiro awakes." Kaonashi walked over to where Chihiro lay and placed a hand on her wrist where a colorful purple bracelet was.

Mr. Sandayu knocked on Sakuya's apartment door.

"Come in."

Her father walked in and gently asked, "Are you feeling better now honey?"

Sakuya smiled up at him, "Yes daddy…I feel much better. When do we get to meet the Prince?"

A shadowed figure walked in behind Mr. Sandayu and laughed, "Soon." The figure stepped out. Yu-Baaba.

Chihiro's eyes slowly opened, Where am I she thought. She winced, her head hurt. An elderly woman peered down at her and then smiled, "Haku! Come quick! She's awake!" A handsome boy with green hair and eyes ran up to her, "Chihiro! You're awake!"

Chihiro looked at him, is that my name? She thought to herself, Chihiro…How come…how come I don't remember? Who am I…Her head began to pound again. And she began to cry. The boy put an arm around her shoulders, "Chihiro it's okay, I'm here, its okay." Chihiro looked up, her eyes watery, "Who…are you?"

_Note/ Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all the support that I received from a lot of people!_

_Silvanus16: Thanks! I'm sorry I made them all speak at once, I guess it was kinda confusing. P lol! But thanks for telling me! I'll make sure to fix it in the to be chapters and so on forth! Character development? O.o I'm not even sure what that is! But I'm sure I'll learn…one day! thanks a lot!_

_jessdarkwater: I'm really glad you liked it! And yes, there are going to be more chapters I'm sure, but I just might delete some? Heh, I dunno, but thanks you! Lol, here's the secret behind my grammerish stuff, I just type it on Microsoft Word and then fix whatever's wrong…or…is that what you're supposed to do? . I have nooooo clue! Lol, thanks!_

_Yessika: Thanks yessika! I'm glad it's an okay story and even more glad for you're reviews! . thank you again!_

_Serenity Meowth: thanks so much! Umm…I also want to say thank you for my other story. Thanks!_

_StarBerrygirl: lol! XD I don't even have a clue what Sakuya means! lmfao! Ya ill make her die like hell, promise! . Thanks!_

_: Thanks you!_

_The Spiked Dragon: HAHAHAHA! Me? Great imagination? XD lol, I'm srry, you're so nice! Everyone is so nice! Thank you anyways, you're very kind! And I'll try to not be so hard on myself, thank you! )_

_scarlettwhisper_


	3. Dancing Tears

**A Love Tale**

**Chapter Three**

Haku stared at her, he let go of her and shoved her away. Zeniiba caught his arm, "Haku!" Haku only stared at Chihiro, his eyes full of what seemed like disgust. His wild eyes turned to Zeniiba, he pulled his arm away. Zeniiba glared at him, "Hold your temper boy, you are far too spoiled!" Haku grimaced at her, "You…don't know…what the hell…I'm feeling right now."

And that's when Chihiro looked up, her warm brown eyes full of tears. She got out of the bed and stumbled towards Haku. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Haku's eyes slowly turned normal but filled with tears.

"Shhhh. Calm down now, it's alright you're going to be fine." Chihiro began to stroke his green hair, her eyes lowered, "its okay…you're going to be fine." Haku held onto her, almost afraid that if he ever let go she would just die.

Kaonashi nodded his head at her; she smiled and kept on repeating that Haku was going to be alright. Zeniiba's face saddened, she gently pulled the two apart and turned Chihiro so that they were face to face.

"Do you know who I am?"

Chihiro stared, a little dazed and then shook her head.

"Do you know who this boy is?"

Chihiro looked at him…she shook her head.

"Do you know…who you're parents are?"

Chihiro's head snapped up, "…Parents…"

Images appeared in her head, blood, a man, a girl, a boy…a boy? Chihiro looked at Haku, a dragon came to mind. Haku was sitting on the bed watching the conversation. Chihiro walked up to him and tripped by accident. Haku instantly caught her. Chihiro looked up at him and questioned, "Dragon?" Haku stared, and then lowered his eyes, "Yes."

Chihiro smiled and laughed gaily, "I remember…little. Most are…scary." Her smile faded. She looked down at her clothes and then looked up at Zeniiba, "Bath?"

Zeniiba smiled and Kaonashi led Chihiro away to a different part of the house.

Haku looked at Zeniiba, "What happened?"

"…Yu-Baaba must be scheming something…it probably has to do with the royal marriage and all."

"Whatever, tell me about Chihiro!"

"Chihiro…doesn't seem to remember anything."

"Then how come she remembered me as a dragon!"

"When I asked her about her parents, it must have triggered up a memory quite vivid and horrible that's been playing in her head her whole life."

"Then how come she doesn't remember everything? So all she needs is an important memory!"

"Slow down! She probably doesn't remember anything because she's afraid of them. Remember how she said that most of them were scary?..."

Haku nodded, "I wonder what happened after she left this place?" Suddenly he remembered, he grabbed Zeniiba's shoulders, "Zeniiba! When I met Chihiro there was a man and another girl with her on the Water River Spirit! They might know something!"

Zeniiba frowned, "You just left them there?"

"Chihiro was unconscious and the man…the man seemed…I don't know how to explain but he was different…"

"And the girl?"

"Probably from the human world to come for a chance to see if she's Queen."

"Do you love Chihiro?"

Haku turned different shades of colors, "Ummm..."

But he was interrupted by Kaonashi who came back with a snarling aura. Zeniiba looked at him, "What's wrong?" Kaonashi made signs of lines on his arms and back. Zeniiba stared in horror, "Good God…" Haku looked worriedly at them, "What's going on?"

Then at that moment, Chihiro came back. She had changed her clothes to a different dress that revealed her arms and back. Her face was very red and she stammered out, "Um…may I please have a different dress?"

Haku's eyes widened again and he began to frown. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. On her arm were red welts and scars. There were even some scabs that were still healing. Her back was even worse.

He turned her around so that they faced each other, "Who did this to you?" Chihiro looked away ashamed. "Tell me!" She began to sob, "I don't know…I don't know! Please…stop…" Haku lowered her arm and then let go of it. She turned and opened the door and ran outside. Haku looked out the window, it was morning, and they had been up all night waiting for her to wake up…

Zeniiba walked up behind Haku and they both watched Chihiro bury her head in her knees and cry to herself under the shade of a huge tree. Haku walked away from the window and grabbed a shawl from a hook; he faced Zeniiba, "Yu-Baaba did this?" Zeniiba nodded, "I'm afraid so." Haku nodded in return and walked out the door to where Chihiro sat.

He paused in front of her and then placed the shawl over her shoulders and sat down beside her. Chihiro looked up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry…I don't remember anything…"

Haku nodded and looked at her, "You know, six years ago you came here."

Chihiro looked back at him, "I knew you didn't I?"

Haku smiled, "Yeah, we knew each other."

"What did we do four years ago?"

Haku looked far at the sky and smiled even more, "It all started six years ago at the bridge that led to the bathhouse. I found you there looking unsure and bored. I have to admit, I was pretty surprised to see you there because I remembered you…from even more long ago…"

"So we knew each other even more than six years ago?"

Haku laughed, "I suppose so, you see…I was the Kohaku River Spirit…"

And then he began to fill in his side of the story, laughing at funny parts and so on. Then he stopped and looked at her, "You're more beautiful then ever though…"

Chihiro blushed, and bent down her head, "But I'm…ugly…"

"No you're not! What makes you think that!"

Chihiro finally looked up, "I saw it in your face…the anger and disgust when you saw my scars…I'm ugly."

Haku sighed, "No you're not."

Chihiro suddenly asked, "Will you help me…Haku? I would like to remember everything…"

_Sakuya_

Sakuya danced in front of the full length mirror and smiled prettily at herself. Yu-Baaba chuckled, "You are such a vain little fox." Sakuya smiled, "A _pretty_ vain little fox. Will Kohaku show up tomorrow night?" Yu-Baaba smiled, "Yes, he will. I assure you, he will." Mr. Sandayu grinned, "Good, then everything's going in order." Sakuya stopped twirling and sat down, "Daddy…my head is starting to hurt…" Mr. Sandayu poured out a cup of water and poured in some pink powder, "Good girl, you remembered to tell daddy when you're head hurts. Now drink some of this." Yu-Baaba watched with eager attention, "You must sell me some of that one day, it seems very useful." Mr. Sandayu smiled, "It is very useful…trust me."

_Wish Wielder: lol! Its not a great story, but thanks! XP _

_Serenity Meowth: hey! Thnks for reply! Later!_


	4. Forgetting the Past

**Sa-Lang**

**Ha-Neul (A Love Tale) Ha-Neul**

**Sa-Lang**

_Yu-Baaba watched with eager attention, "You must sell me some of that one day, it seems very useful." Mr. Sandayu smiled, "It is very useful…trust me." _

**Chapter Four**

"Will you help me…Haku? I would like to remember everything…"

Haku stared at her, and then he looked down, thinking. _Everything…_the scarred flesh flashed back into his head. _No_, he thought angry; _I don't want to know…_

"Haku?"

He looked up at her again, startled. Her warm brown eyes were concerned. Haku grinned, _I kinda like her like this…she's so sweet…_

Haku smiled at her, then he slowly tilted his face forward so that they were face to face. "Everything?" he asked coyly.

Her brown eyes widened with determination, "Yes! Everything!" she cried.

Haku closed his eyes, and kissed her.

**Mr. Sandayu**

"Sakuya."

The black hair turned to reveal a pretty face, "Yes father?"

Mr. Sandayu smiled, "Come here child." Sakuya walked forward, and he placed a silver encased dagger into her hand. Sakura looked up, confused.

Mr. Sandayu bent forward and whispered, "When you put the dagger into the Chihiro's heart, you will become the next Queen and you will also have…Kohaku."

Sakuya stared at the dagger, and then she began to frown. "Ugh!" she cried, and she dropped the dagger and clutched her head. The room spun before her.

"Sakuya!" cried her father.

Sakuya froze, and she slowly raised her head. Her purple eyes were yearning for her father's blood to spill into her hands.

"Sa-Sakuya…?" her father trembled, and took a step back.

She slowly stood up, and picked up the dagger, and opened it. The dagger was white silver, and it was like a river, a silver river continually flowing. Forever.

"Father…who are you to poison your own daughter?"

"Sa-Sakuya! Let me explain!"

She tilted her head back and laughed, "Now I know how it feels to be enslaved…like Chihiro. Father, your life ends here, no more evil. This is not what mother wanted…goodbye."

She lifted her hand and ran to plunge the dagger in him when he lifted his own hand, and crushed something in his hand. Sakuya froze, and the dagger dropped to the floor. "Mo…ther…" she whispered, and then her eyes rolled back, and she fainted.

"That was close Mr. Sandayu."

Yu-Baaba cackled as he wiped his forehead, "But was that a wise decision? Erasing your own daughter's memories?"

"She's just a pawn," he muttered, "Only a pawn…"

**Chihiro**

Chihiro's eyes widened and she blushed as she tried to pull back. But he held onto her as he deepened their kiss. Chihiro turned red, and then he finally let go and opened his eyes.

"Forget the past Chihiro," he said, grinning, "Let's make new memories…together."

Chihiro blushed and looked away. Haku smiled sadly at her, _I know how it feels to not remember anything at all…_he began to stroke her hair, _it hurts…you're so alone and afraid…_Chihiro turned to stare at him, Haku grinned, _You helped me find my memories back. I can't do the same for you, but I'll try to make you happy…like you did for me…I won't leave you this time…never again…_

Zeniiba and Kaonashi both watched them from the window.

"How romantic…" Zeniiba sighed. Kaonashi turned towards her, and made a motion of leaning his face towards hers.

Zeniiba patted his head, "Nope, you're not my type Kaonashi."

Kaonashi laughed, and Zeniiba joined in. Then she turned her attention back to Chihiro and Haku sitting under the tree. The Spirit Prince…Kohaku…two years after Chihiro had left, he had been appointed by the Spirit King to inherit the throne. The chosen Spirit Queen…had to be a mortal from the human world… Zeniiba sighed, the Choosing Ball…hundreds of selected Spirit Queen candidates would attend the ball and find whether she was meant to share the throne with the Spirit King and be entitled Spirit Queen.

The Spirit Queen had to be beautiful both inside and out. Zeniiba stared sadly at Chihiro. Her scarred body meant that she was disqualified…

Sakuya

Sakuya stirred in her sleep, and then opened her eyes.

"Where…am I?" she asked to the darkness.

A man stepped out of the shadows, "Ah…Sakuya…you are awake. You took a brutal blow to the head when you slipped down the stairs. You don't remember much…do you?"

Sakuya blinked at him, _Don't remember much…_she closed her eyes, she remembered…something. A beautiful woman with long black hair, lying in a bed, but she was…dead. She also remembered the woman's dying words, _"Sakuya…promise me…in the…spirit world…be fair…beautiful inside…and out…marry a spirited young man…be happy…I love you…"_

_**A Love Tale**_

_**End of Chapter Four**_

_Hello! I changed my name to lonely-echo! (heehee) my story's so bad but I'd like to give a special thanks to AiedailBrisinger, who brought me back to my feet (lmfao, thank you for the email): )_

**Wish Wielder:** -hugs back- i love your stories! they rock:) did you update on them while i was gone?

**Sesshy-chansbestpal:** thankish, im glad your opinion is positive!

**Darkblade Wielder:** yaaa, my story's confusing but thank you for reading it! (i don't even know what my story's about...:P)

**Yessika:** ) thank you! i updated!

**Graffiti Girl:** kutos and brownies! XD that's so rad! i luv ur replies, they;re so sweet and funny! thank you so much!

**Waendolien:** haha, thank you:D

**EarthGurdian:** XD thank you!

I read, I blushed, I wrote! thank you for reading!

**SnowNekoGirl:** no offense taken, im just happy you read it! i feel so happy because my story actually gets read! THANK YOU

**punk princess:** ) thank you! I hope you enjoyed!

**eustacia :** thank you!

**Me:** thank you all so much for replying and taking the time to read this odd story! (bows at the computer) i hope you find this chapter satifactory and once again, thank you AiedailBrisinger for giving me the inspiration to write. Thank you!

_**lonely-echo**_


	5. In the Moonlight

Sakuya stood still in the balcony, surrounded by a solitary night sky filled with only the moon. Her long black hair flowed past her shoulders and her lifeless-like purple eyes stared dully at the world around her.

At her hip was a silver-encased dagger which seemed to call out a sad song to her. Her dull eyes closed halfway to listen.

Sakuya leaned over the white railing and leaned further into the darkness. "The moon…is becoming bigger…"

**A Love Tale**

Chihiro leaned her head against Haku's shoulder, and they both stared at the moon under the weeping willow tree. Fireflies danced around in the darkness; their light blinking out and fading. Chihiro lowered her heavy eyelids and sighed.

"Chihiro…?" Haku looked down at her worriedly, "What wrong?"

She didn't open her eyes, but she weakly whispered, "I'm tired…Haku…"

His eyes paused on her for a moment longer, then he looked up at the moon, "Chihiro…soon, I'll be leaving to go somewhere…"

"…How…soon?"

"Perhaps tomorrow…"

"…'Kay…"

Haku leaned over to check the sleeping girl's pulse. It was slow.

**Chapter Five**

Zeniiba patted Haku's silk shoulder, "Are you ready Kohaku?"

He stared up at the full moon, "It's…haunting…"

"Chihiro will be dressed with the other humans in the palace."

Haku closed his eyes, "I know."

**XOXO**

Chihiro could feel Haku's lingering gaze on her, she turned back to smile at him. Then she entered the palace to where she was assigned. Inside, eight other girls sat waiting on chairs, each of them shockingly beautiful.

One girl sneered at another, "Becoming the Queen is my destiny. I've known about this Spirit World ever since I was _born_."

The other shrugged, "A gift was given to me by a Spirit when I was born. I was a favored one."

The six other girls began to bicker at once when suddenly an emotionless voice spoke.

Everybody, including Chihiro turned to see Sakuya standing at the door. _Her beauty outmatched all of them_.

"All ten of us shall now proceed to the dressing room where we will be assigned what to wear. Please follow me."

After recovering from the small shock, one of the girls muttered, "Why is she taking charge?"

Chihiro only stared at Sakuya, trying hard to figure out how she seemed so familiar… Suddenly, Sakuya looked back and their eyes locked. Chihiro shivered, the eyes were so…lifeless…

Sakuya turned back and by instinct, she patted the dagger at her hip.

**XOXO**

A meek looking frog handed each of the girls a dress, and Chihiro was the last to be handed the last one. Her dress was a color changing gown like the others, but her colors were blue and white. It went from a blue so dark, it was black, to a lighter but deep blue and then it would fade to white. It was beautiful.

Once led to a dressing space, Chihiro slipped it on. The sleeves covered half her hands and the dress exposed most of her back. The neckline went across from a little below her shoulders. The gown dragged along the floor.

When she came out, one of the many frogs began to pile up her hair into a design and placed jewelry on her throat and ears.

One of the girls gave her a look and whispered to another, "Ew, look at her back! There are so many scars…"

Chihiro looked away from them to hide her embarrassment.

The frog curled a piece of her brown hair and had it cascade down her neck and did the same for other strands. She winced at how the frog tugged at her hair but didn't complain like the others. Sakuya was sitting perfectly still, not showing any signs of pain while her hair was being worked on. As Chihiro stared at her, Sakuya looked up and glanced at her through the reflection in the mirror on top of the vanity.

As Chihiro stared into Sakuya's purple eyes, she recalled something. The words "highness" rolled into her head and bounced around, echoing something which seemed haunting. Sakuya patted something at her side, and then looked away from the mirror's reflection. Chihiro looked at Sakuya's side to see a silver encased dagger. Her heart beat became faster, and her eyes widened. Fear penetrated her mind and the word "highness" seemed to echo even louder and faster.

Chihiro closed her eyes, _I'm so lost_…she thought, _I don't understand what's going on_.

**XOXO**

Haku descended down the velvet stairs which two sets long and many meters wide. His eyes looked around to see for a familiar figure among the small crowd of humans, and saw Chihiro. He smiled at her, and all the girls smiled back. He frowned at how all of them but Chihiro seemed…

Spirits filled into the empty room and a familiar voice screeched, "Spirits, and human girls! Welcome, to our Ceremony Dance!"

The spirits went wild, and one of the girls screamed in joy.

Haku looked on the upper floor to see Yu-Baba…and a familiar looking man beside her. The man from the dragon, the one who was with that other girl…Haku looked into the crowd again and saw her as well. The girl with purple eyes.

Yu-Baba smiled at the cheering crowd. She waved her hand, and the lights went out. Colorful lights shot out at the crowd and they all went wild with joy. Somewhere in the darkness, her voice demanded, "Now Dance."

**XOXO**

Among the darkness, Haku stepped down the stairs, feeling the beats of the song that was vibrating through the room. As he walked onto the floor, the crowd parted so that there was room for him to dance with one of the girls that he chose.

**XOXO**

Chihiro felt excited, she could feel the beats of the music and the dancing crowd around her. Suddenly, an arm pulled her from behind. She gasped but a cold hand covered her mouth. _Who was it…?_

She could feel the smooth silk on her back and felt something cold…the dagger. It was…_Sakuya?_

As she was led out of the room and into a moonlit garden, she felt the dagger draw and its edge lay on her back. Once they were in solitary, Sakuya spun Chihiro around so that they were face to face. Sakuya pinned down Chihiro, and raised the dagger. Chihiro stared only at Sakuya's eyes.

"Why…are you doing this?" she asked.

Sakuya froze, her eyes began to flicker, and she winced.

"Shut up…" whispered Sakuya.

"Do I know you?" asked Chihiro.

"ARE YOU DUMB!" she screeched back, "I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU!"

Chihiro touched the dagger, "It doesn't matter. I'm…nothing."

**XOXO**

Haku looked around to see where Chihiro was. He couldn't find her. Suddenly, one of the girls touched his arm. He looked down at her, and she smiled, "Will you dance with me my prince?"

"Uh…" he looked around the room, everyone was expecting him to dance, "Alright…"

Everyone cheered.

**XOXO**

Sakuya lowered her dagger, "What..?"

Chihiro smiled at her, "Do you ever feel so lost? Like…one moment you're something, but the next…it's like you're nothing. You don't matter anymore. I don't know who I am, and I keep having these scary thoughts and dreams. I just want to sleep…sleep and…"

"Never wake up…" whispered Sakuya.

Chihiro laughed, "Wow, are you psychic?"

Sakuya smiled back, tears running down her face, "No, it's just that I'm just like you. That's all."

Chihiro smiled, "There's this amazing guy in there, the one who descended down those stairs. He's really nice."

Sakuya laughed, "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying."

Laughing, Sakuya got off of Chihiro and lay down on the grass beside her.

"Why were you going to kill me?"

Sakuya smirked, "You sure are calm about me killing you," she paused, "I don't know…my father just told me to. And I just...followed his orders."

Chihiro rolled onto her side and looked at Sakuya's eyes, then turned back to look at the stars, "Your eyes are more…alive now."

Sakuya smiled sadly, "Hey…I'm...sorry, i didn't mean to kill you...well, I did but...can we be…"

"Friends? Yeah," Chihiro laughed.

Sakuya smiled, she was so happy.

"Oh! Look! That star was flying!" squealed Sakuya.

"Close your eyes and make a wish! That's what Haku taught me!"

Smiling, they closed their eyes. But suddenly, a rustle in the grass woke them up. A man with glasses stood before them.

**XOXO**

Haku pulled off the girl's arms angrily, "I'm sorry." He took the arms of another spirit and pushed them together.

To a different spirit, he asked, "Have you seen a human girl with scars on her back?"

The spirit nodded, and pointed to the doors leading to the garden.

As he was heading there, the crowd clocked his path, and another girl was shoved in front of him.

**XOXO**

Sakuya gasped, "Father!"

His cold eyes glanced down at her, "You failed to do what you were assigned."

Chihiro's head began to fuzz, _that man... The man who whipped her…Mr…Sandayu…_

A glint from the moonlight made Chihiro's eyes open wide, and her heart began to beat fast, just like before.

Sakuya screamed and stood up quickly. She began to wrestle her father for the dagger, "Run!" She screamed to Chihiro.

Chihiro scrambled up but stopped when he slashed Sakuya on the cheek.

He then kicked his daughter away from him.

"Father, stop!" screamed Sakuya helplessly.

Chihiro ran to where Sakuya was and wiped away the blood dripping down her pale face.

Sakuya began to cry, and she tugged on Chihiro's gown and pushed her away, "Run Chihiro! RUN!"

Mr. Sandayu picked Sakuya up by her hair, and she screamed. He glared down at her, "You spoiled ingrate."

Chihiro pushed him and Sakuya dropped to the floor. Seeing Chihiro, he then grabbed her arm and pulled her to a spot where the moon shone the brightest.

"The moon, is very big tonight…" Mr. Sandayu smirked at Chihiro as she calmly looked back into his eyes, "It welcomes your death, child."

Chihiro closed her eyes, and her scars began to disappear. He laughed, "There's no use transforming into your true form."

**XOXO**

As Haku was dancing with the third human girl pushed in front of him, he heard Chihiro's voice.

_I knew you for a short time, but it felt like forever…Thank you…_

_I love you…_

Haku's eyes widened, and he roughly pushed away the girl and ran to the garden doors.

**XOXO**

Mr. Sandayu pierced the gown's fabric until the tip Chihiro's skin and pushed the weapon deeper to where stab her heart.

Sakuya screamed as he thrust the red soaked dagger out of Chihiro's body and let her drop to the floor.

Haku came running fast to the garden and yelled, "Chihiro! CHIHIRO!"

Mr. Sandayu smiled and dropped the dagger as well, and disappeared into the darkness.

Haku ran to where Chihiro's body was and he began to shake her. Her head bobbed lifelessly, and he screamed her name over and over again. Suddenly, her eyes opened weakly. "Hey…Haku…I'm tired…"

Tears ran rapidly down his cheeks, "Chihiro, don't go!"

She smiled, and bloody fingers touched his cheeks, "Take care of my new…friend…Haku."

She then began to close her eyes, and her hand dropped from where it was touching his cheek. Blood trickled down her chin. And her heart stopped beating.

**_End of Chapter Five_**

_Note: Hey to the reader who actually clicked on this story! Thank you so much if you're reading this! This was going to be my last chapter, but I'll have one more chapter and then this series is DONE! OMG, I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO FINISH A SERIES! I'M SO EXCITED! Yeah, I know, it's like just writing another chapter but it's so awesome! I'm sorry, this chapter was really confusing, and sappy, and...just plain odd. :D_

**Thank you to:**

**Inu Anime Girl**: I'm sorry, this story is really confusing, don't worry, it's almost done! Thank you!

**Mitsuru'sGir**l: aww! You're soo sweet! Lol, you like brownies? (I LIKE THEM TOOOOO) :P Thank you so much, you're so sweet!

**EarthGurdian**: lol, thanks! Heehee, ur nice! Thanks, I would let Chihiro get her memories back but the whole story line is even confusing me and I want to end it fast! I'm sorry, but thanks for the wonderful advice!

**KagomeGirl92**: haha, noo, you're the one who's sweet! Thank you for reading!

**StarBerrygir**l: LOL, XD hee, ur so cute! Thanks for replying and reading!

**Phoenix of the Eternal Nigh...:** thank you, but no I haven't heard of Dragon King, why do you ask? Thank you anyways :)

**punk princess**: lool, thankish very much!

**Tracy Johnson**: eek! I'm being added to favs! THANK UU!

**Iced tears**: thank u iced tears, very cool name:)

**KAGOME AND SESSHY FOR EVER**: awww, ur so sweet! XD hugs

**The Best Critic**: LMFAOO, XDDD omgg, ur so funny! XD thankishh! Everybody's so sweet! XDD heehee! lool, ur so funny XD thank u, ur reply was so sweet!

**Rae-elfin-warrior**: aww, yeah, ur right, Chihiro is beautiful but I can't let her become spirit queen, THE SERIES IS ALMOST DONE, YAA! XDD sorry, thank u soo much for the reply!

**Hopeful Wishes**: lool, mann that part where he gets mad was written a long time ago…umm, he was mad cuz it was like, he was heartbroken. She didn't remember him and he loved her so much. He felt betrayed…I unno XD I'm sorry, I'm such a bad writer XDDD thank u for the reply, this message prob confused u even more XD I'm sorry!

**ArtYume**: noo, I'm sorry, the series is coming to an end but Chihiro does get healed…she's happy just being with Haku (well, that's not healing XD) her scars do disappear before dying…THANK U FOR REPLYING!

**eustacia and punk princess**: woow, are you two the same pple or friends or…? (oops, u guys said we, srry!) XDD wutever it is, ITS AWSOMEE, thanks for reviewing twice punk princess, and thank u eustacia for reviewing before!

**TheWhiteStarDragon**: awww, thank u so much! Thanks for the review!

**EVERYBODY WAS SO SWEET AND KIND TO REPLYY, THANK U SO MUCH!**

**MWAH (blows kisses XD) AND HUGS TO EVERYONE**

**DUNT WORRY, ME HAVE NO COOTIES**

**THANK U!**

_lonely echo_


	6. I Love You

_I knew you for a short time, but it felt like forever…Thank you…_

_I love you…_

The river's soft movement and the wind's gentle breeze were the only sounds surrounding Haku.

He quietly stared at the vast lake that sparkled innocently under the sun.

Chihiro…

She was gone. And this time, it was forever.

No more promises could be made.

A tear fell out of Haku's green eyes, and he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I never got to say this to you Chihiro."

He paused, and closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he regained his courage.

"I love you."

_I love you…_

**The End**

**Big thanks to everyone for supporting me to finish my first story!**

**SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Waendolien: Thank you so much for reviewing my story and giving such kind comments! lmao, it's good that you were writing your story cause I'll be reading it VERY SOON and be writing VERY LONG reviews cause you're so cool xDD luv ya!

EarthGuardian: haha! lol, srry, but Chihiro and Haku stay with each other in heart! (me so weird!) and I just let the oddo Mr. Sandayu (weird name xDD) just not be in this last chapter. Well, I suppose he's been caught and punished but that's not important enough to be written down as part of the story X)

Phoenix of the Eternal Night: lol, thank you for the compliment! oh wow, I never knew what a dragon king was, but that's so cool! when you first mentioned it, I thought you were talking about another fanfiction, sorry!

punk princess: lol, no, no sequel but thank you for inquiring! awww, someone said that about you in your chatbox! THAT'S SO MEAN! DX I WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING FOR YOU! (SRRY, I'M GOING MENTAL) YY (uhh, I think that's a crying face))) :'( well, I'll check out your's and eustacia's site cuz it's obviously gonna rawk!

eustacia: yes of course I'll check out your site! thank you for replying! (srry, short comment! but luv ya!)

mewgirlfreak: awww, it's alrit that you didn't review before! you're so sweet! thank you so much for liking my story (although I can't understand how) XD

Quickstar: aww to you as well! thank you!

XxEvilDivaxX: lol, your faces are so cute! XD thank you so much!

Tracyj16: thanks TracyJ16! you're so kind!

Mitsuru'sGirl:

ArtYume:

Wish Wielder:

Serenity Meowth:

Yessika:

Hopeful Wishes:

Rae-elfin-warrior:

Pervy Muskrat:

KAGOME AND SESSHY FOREVER:

Iced tears:

StarBerrygirl:

KagomeGirl92:

Inu Anime Girl:

Darkblade Wielder:

DaughterofVlad:

The Spiked Dragon:

StarBerrygirl:

jessdarkwater:

Silvanus16:

hopefully I got everyone and spelt everyone's name correctly! (I didn't copy and paste, I felt like I had to type out your names cause I was so honored) xD

Hope to see your names around soon!

**And then to those who put me on their favorites lists and haven't been mentioned yet:**

CeresStar

Icekitsune4ever

Itasuko-chan

Melody87

Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorite's list, I'm really honored but these four people haven't been thanked yet by me, so if you're reading this, thank you so much for actually liking my story!

(actually, a lot of you put me on their alert's list! xDD)

xoxo

**A Love Tale, End**


End file.
